


All-Nighter

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think he's even been home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for khristosenkom to the prompt _working till late at night_ in my [Advent Drabbles request post](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/270852.html).

“I don’t think he’s even been home.”

Robbie barely hears Innocent speak. He’s too busy reeling at his normally-immaculate sergeant: hair dishevelled, clothes rumpled, body moving to a rhythm only he hears as he scribbles on the whiteboard.

Working on a case – but not any case. Chloe Brooks, the one his governor just can’t let go.

He asks the question because he has to, though he already knows the answer and James’s embarrassed glance away confirms it. 

It’s got nothing to do with duty, and everything to do with devotion. Silently, Robbie vows never to make James believe it’s misplaced.


End file.
